Demons
by swaggyzebraTW
Summary: Alec is bullied daily by the cruel students in his school. No one seems to actually know about his secret, yet they hate him anyway. he wants to know why they keep pushing him down. Can a certain warlock and a golden-haired boy help pull him from darkness and into the light? Malec, Clace.


**AN: Here is my first story centered around Alec. I hope it goes well enough…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Mortal Instruments, **_**all rights go to Cassie Clare and her people. **

I practically sprinted off the school bus, keeping my gaze at the pavement as I walked towards the school. I heard various slurs and curses thrown in my direction from the kids behind me, and even felt a few elbows and shoves. Some boy called me a "fag", while a girl spouted a few other select terms from her face, directing her harmful words at me. I had little true idea why they all hated me so much, as I felt as though I had done nothing wrong. I certainly hadn't treated anyone the way that they all treat me, that much is for sure.

But, their words had meant little to me at that point, as I had grown accustomed to their verbal onslaught. The bus ride was no longer tolerable, as being kept in such a small place with so many cruel and judging beings had become torturous. I sat by myself because no one felt as if I was fit to be sitting with them. Seniors were especially savage, as they tend to think that they ruled the school, and minorities such as myself should be far below them.

I winced as I bumped into someone who swore at me before I had the chance to even consider apologizing. "I'm sorry," I mumbled weakly before hastily stumbling away.

I sped up the stairs, taking them two at a time before I entered the school. I clutched a binder at my chest; one that I hadn't been able to fit in my overstuffed backpack when I had been preparing for the school day earlier that morning.

It was hard to avoid everyone's gaze, as it felt as if all eyes were boring into the back of my head, staring. The logical part of me knew that this was highly improbable, as most kids were unobserving early in the morning. Whispers fell amongst the crowd, which made some overly paranoid side of me nervous, though deep inside I figured that only a select few of my peers were actually speaking about me. Given, the ones that were talking about me were being gossipy and cruel, and saying bad things, which almost made the silence compensative.

The tiling of the school hallway had become very familiar in my head, and I knew where every crack was. I also knew how many tiles I would walk on before reaching my locker, which just so happened to be five-hundred and eighty-two. Three hundred and sixty of those squares are white, or the closest thing to white after all of the foot-traffic, while the rest are a petrifying pink. At some point the tiles had been a pristine cream, with vibrant red. The school colors.

When the count had become high enough without further incident, I looked to my right. In front of me lay the locker I had used for three years, standing with broken imperfection. The hinges were bent, and I knew that I would have to enter my code exactly three times before the lock would actually open. Despite the time-consuming inconvenience of it all, I found it homey, and much different from everything surrounding it. The locker meant peace to me, as nothing terribly bad had yet to happen to me while I was at it. Given, when thinking that thought, I had no idea what new lows were to be reached with the upcoming day.

I adjusted the strap on my left shoulder, and began to spin the lock with my right. Almost expertly I spun the three-numbered code, repeating the process multiple times until the lock gave. Hearing the click, I pulled the handle, and looked away for a split second as I opened the locker door.

In that split second of me not paying attention, a huge blob of pink and purple paint sprayed all over me. As my mouth widened with surprise, it entered my mouth, and I spat at the taste. A chorus of laughter erupted around me as kids pointed their fingers at me, and I dropped my books. I clenched my fist, trying to control the growing rage within my body.

I saw an unfamiliar blonde-haired boy weave his way through the crowd towards me. At first, I expected him to laugh like the rest of them, or even admit to doing the deed and making more fun of me, but instead he bend down to gather my books.

His hands piled them all, and he lazily tried to wipe away some of the paint from their surfaces, with no luck. "I'm really sorry. Try not to let them get to you." He said.

I nodded, eyes wide with his generosity. "Th-thanks." I stuttered.

Being so close to the boy I could see that he was attractive to say the least. His hair was long, and ran into his eyes in some places where he had neglected to push it away. He appeared slim, yet fit, and his featured were hard. His eyes were like none I had ever seen before; a stunning honey-gold. The boy sported a leather jacket that just added to the general look of attractiveness.

"I'm Jace." He said, handing me my books.

I nodded. "Nice to meet you, Jace. I'm Alec."

"Nice to meet you, Alec."

I figured surprise could still be seen on my features, as Jace smiled. "I'm not like the rest, Alec. I don't care to pick on people mercilessly."

"Thanks." I said before pointing at the books in my hands. "But I still have no idea how I am going to explain this to my teachers."

"I can't really help you with that, Alec. But, I can tell you that it isn't worth trying to get back at them." He said, his voice seeming just as oddly calm as it had been originally.

I closed my locker uselessly. "Yeah, I have to go. The bell is about to ring."

"Okay, see you around, Alec." He said, before walking swiftly into the crowd and disappearing.

I smiled for the first time in a while, and walked into my first block class. After seeing the looks I received and hearing the giggles, I remembered that my shirt was still coated in paint. I set my stuff down on a desk and excused myself to use the restroom.

Walking into the grimy room, I stood in front of the sink and stared into the mirror. Sure enough, the pain glob had nailed me well. My whole entire torso and head was coated in paint. The bad thing was, I had no spare shirt. I had gym next trimester, and I hadn't been expecting anything of this sort.

I brought my palms to my face, spreading water along my skin. With a little bit of pressure, along with some scrubbing, the paint peeled itself away, falling into the drain. I took my shirt off to attempt to wash it, when I heard a sudden wolf-whistle come from the doorway.

I turned on my heel, and clutched the shirt to my chest in a poor attempt to cover myself. "Who are you?" I asked the black-haired boy in the doorjamb.

His eyes were still widened for some reason, and upon close inspection I spotted glitter surrounding his eyes. "I'm Magnus." He said, before reaching out a hand for me to shake. "You must be Alec."

The day was just getting weirder and weirder. "How do you know my name?" I asked him.

"There's a lot of gossip going around involving a dark haired beauty who got sprayed with paint during a prank this morning." He said sadly, shaking his head. "The others at our school are idiots."

"Not all of them," I said softly, a small bit of defensiveness in my tone. "I met this boy named Jace…"

"You're gay and you're already taken! Cat Balls! If I had known I would have snatched you right up!" He said loudly, seemingly unaware of his open revelation of his sexual preferences.

"I'm not taken… I just met Jace this morning." I said, turning my gaze to the floor. "He seems really nice. Is he new to the school?"

"Jace? No. He's been here for two years, and no one really know him that well because he tries to blend in with the shadows. All of the ladies love him…"

"Well, he was attractive." I agreed.

"So your gay, and you have your eyes set on Jace?" Magnus asked.

I shook my head, not knowing how this man knew about my being gay. "No, of course not. Why would I be gay, and why would I like Jace, especially after only seeing him once?"

"Why would you be gay? I'm gay. That's why, and also, a lot of people like Jace. Although nothing is actually known about him, most people find him stunningly attractive. I would have gone gay for him, had I not been already."

"He's straight though?"

Magnus seemed to think about that statement for a while before finally speaking. "Yeah, more so then most of the poles in the schoolyard. Though, I've never seen him hook up with anyone longer then a day."

"Player?"

"No, I think he has commitment issues, actually. He does 'em, then he ditches them before it becomes too intimate."

Jace seemed like an odd child. "So, why are you in here, Magnus?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I was going to use the bathroom, but then I saw you shirtless, which is quite lovely, and that got my gay senses tingling."

A sudden useful question popped into my head as I tried to avoid the awkwardness of his previous statement. "Do you have an extra shirt? Mine is ruined…"

"Of course!" He reached into his book bag. "It's even a solid, non-girly color."

Catching the shirt mid-air, I saw that it was indeed fairly masculine. Tossing it on, I asked Magnus yet another question. "How did you know I was gay? I haven' told anyone…"

He held a hand up in the air to stop me from continuing. "Being gay myself, I tend to know the signs. Don't worry, no one else suspects a thing." He said while giving me a wink.

"Well, thanks." I said, before walking past him and out the door. I barely heard him call something that sounded like a "no problem, see ya later" before I stumbled into the hallway.

The place was now deserted; a welcomed alternative to it being cluttered with people. I made my way slowly to my class, in no rush to meet all of the stares of my fellow classmates that I knew I would receive in mere moments. Looking down, I noticed that I looked fairly presentable, besides the stains of pink that lingered along the column of my neck.

That mere thought triggered some odd fantasies of both Jace and Magnus licking it off of my skin, and I blushed when I realized that I had stopped walking. Never had I fantasized, at least not in public. And never have I thought so openly about my being gay. Maybe it was a reaction to what Magnus had said to me earlier? I hoped so.

I opened the door to my Trigonometry class. Like I had predicted, all heads turned to me, but not in the good way. The populars sneered and looked away, as though I disgusted them. Mr. Loef gave me a pitiful expression before addressing me. "Please take your seat, Mr. Lightwood."

I made my way to the back of the room, setting myself down in the crappiest of the desks residing within the room. Giggles erupted as the chair squeaked, and I winced as a few names were thrown around. What had I done to deserve such torchure? Why did almost everyone seem to hate me?

**AN: Okay, I am certainly not happy with where that went. I guess that makes three stories in a row… Darn. On a bad streak, I guess. Anyway, thank you for reading, please review, as I might be willing to continue this. (Not quite sure if I am a fan of the gay fic writing, it just might not be my cup of tea. Too bad, because I really like Magnus and Alec.)**


End file.
